


The After Game

by thirstyateez_1117



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light Bondage, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quidditch, idk if you'd call it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirstyateez_1117/pseuds/thirstyateez_1117
Summary: Hongjoong is a pretty cheerleader for Gryffindor and Seonghwa is a hot Chaser for Ravenclaw.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	The After Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Im back again with yet ANOTHER Seongjoong fic, but do not fret! For this fic is going to be one of many HogwartsxAteez stories. 
> 
> idea given to me by @/ddeonghwaa and @/VODKHWA on twt. They have the sexiest brains. So proper credit goes to them on this plot, I just put it into words. 
> 
> Anygays, Enjoy!!!!

Brooms whizzing through the air, the 14 quidditch players playing to their hearts contents. Screams of the student body filling the field. 

The star player of the Ravenclaw team had possession of the quaffle, zooming around, nearly missing the heaps of Gryffindors coming towards him, and with a hard throw, he makes yet another goal. 

Park Seonghwa was one of the best chasers the Ravenclaw quidditch team had ever seen in quite a few years. 

The screams of the Ravenclaw cheerleaders is heard loud and clear after he makes his goal. 

Gryffindor cheerleader, Kim Hongjoong, who had a not so secret crush on the blonde Chaser, screams loud, getting a elbow from his fellow cheerleader, Hwang Yeji. 

“Hongjoong I swear stop screaming when the opposing team makes a goal.” She spits, quite upset with his actions at this point. 

He nods quietly, looking back up to see the game continuing on. 

The game goes on for a number of more minutes, or hours, before the Ravenclaw seeker has the snitch in his hand, reigning a victory for Ravenclaw once more. 

The players land their brooms, Hongjoong running up to Seonghwa happily, smile bright, short skirt gripping to his thighs oh-so-perfectly. 

“You did really good today Seonghwa!” Hongjoong pipes, looking up at the sweaty boy with light in his eyes. 

“Thank you Hongjoong, it was a tough game today.” He sighs, smiling softly, pushing his blonde hair back as he breathes roughly. 

Hongjoong smiles, kicking the grass nervously. Sure the whole Gryffindor house knew he liked Seonghwa, but the Ravenclaw himself was quite oblivious. 

“S-so I was wondering if you were busy later today? I was thinking about going to Hogsmead to get some drinks at The Three Broomsticks later, and was gonna ask if you wanted to tag along.” Hongjoong mutters. 

Seonghwa sighs, hating to deny such a pretty boy. 

“I would love to, but me and they boys are gonna celebrate the win later, but hey,” He whispers, leaning into the shorter boys ear, “Meet me in the locker room in 15.” He smiles, before walking off in the direction of the rest of his teammates, who are surrounded by fellow Ravenclaws, a few Slytherins and Hufflepuffs in the mix, screaming of the win. 

Hongjoongs face is as red as his own hair and uniform, Yeji approaching him with a look of confusion. 

“You okay Joong? Its hard to tell where your face ends and your hair line begins.” She asks, laughing. 

“Y-yeah im fine.” He mutters, before running off to the Gryffindor locker room. He sits on the bench, the groaning of the quidditch team hurting his ears, time ticking down.

He decided he had waited at least enough time, before slipping out, catching 6 of the Ravenclaw quidditch players filing out of the locker room,a certain blonde not with them, the red head slipping in the closing door behind them. 

“S-seonghwa?” He yells, before being pushed against the door by the other. 

“Hello.” Seonghwa mutters, voice dark and eyes even darker. 

The red head only knows how to whimper, knees going weak at the close proximity to the Chaser. 

“You don’t know how much this outfit drives me crazy every time Gryffindor plays, the short skirt riding up so high when you do your tricks, the top exposing just enough skin to be a tease, I almost lost my focus during the match.” the blonde growls, looking the cheerleader up and down, hands rubbing up and down at the hips of the other. 

“Its so tight, so form fitting I cant help but to marvel at your ass every time you wear it.” breath tickling his ear as he begins nipping at the shorters neck. 

Hongjoong was at a loss for words, only able to whimper and moan at the ministrations being dealt to his neck. 

“Do you want this baby? Want me to fuck you in your cheerleading uniform?” Seonghwa asks, looking deep into the others eyes, concern taking effect. 

Hongjoong mutters a small, yes, the concern fading and being taken over by hunger. 

Seonghwa drags him through the locker room, back to the benches, sitting the other down, before pulling his wand from his boot, smiling. 

“I wanna try something, it’ll help me but i think you’d like it alot.” He says, Hongjoong only nodding. 

“Can you lay down, and hold your knees to your chest?” Seonghwa asks, in a demanding tone sending shivers down the Gryffindors back. Hongjoong does just that, his skirt riding up further on his thighs, earning a groan of approval from Seonghwa. 

“You look so pretty, so ready for me baby,” Seonghwa mutters, hand holding Hongjoongs face. 

Seonghwa undresses himself, soon moving to swing a leg over the bench, staring at the boy with lust filled eyes. 

“So pretty.” He murmurs, sliding closer, tugging on the underwear the other was wearing under his uniform, pulling them off with fever. 

Hongjoong whimpers as the cold hits his bare skin, wiggling his now bare ass. 

Seonghwa reaches a hand up to his face, pushing his fingers past the others lips, Hongjoong picking up on what he wanted, sucking softly on his fingers. 

Seonghwa moans deeply at the feeling of the others tongue wrapping teasingly over his fingers, the heat of the others mouth sending his mind into a whirl of sensual thoughts. 

He pulls the fingers from the others mouth, a string of saliva connecting the two. 

He brings his hand down to the others hole, slipping in a single finger, with unforeseen ease. 

Hongjoong whimpers, back arching as the other slowly fingers him open. 

Seonghwa adds another finger with no warning, opening him up with scissoring motions, earning a high pitch squeal from the red haired. 

“Fuck baby, you’re so tight, you sound so needy.” Seonghwa mutters. 

Hongjoong looks at him with pleading eyes, “Please Seonghwa, please, fuck me already.” The younger whispers. 

Seonghwa smiles, before grabbing his wand from the ground, he backs away, holding his wand at the ready, pointed directly at Hongjoong, “Immobulus.” He whispers, light sparking from his wand, hitting the red haired, a cold rushing over his body, he tries to move, finding that he can’t. 

Seonghwa casted the freezing charm on him, so he couldn't move. 

Though it seems kind of cruel, Hongjoong found it hot in a sense. 

Kind of like bondage, but, a magical version. 

Hongjoong whimpers, Seonghwa throwing his wand back to the ground before returning to the other. 

The blonde spits a large amount of saliva into his hand, pumping it onto his dick before lining himself up with the other, slowly pushing himself in. 

The beautiful sounds that pour from Hongjoongs frozen jaw, make Seonghwas cock twitch inside of the other. 

“So tight baby.” Seonghwa mutters, before slowly thrusting his hips in and out of the other. 

The sound of laboured breathing and skin hitting skin fill the Ravenclaw locker room, Seonghwas low groans and Hongjoongs high pitch whimpers fitting in beautifully with the mix. 

Hongjoong whimpers get more and more desperate as he nears his orgasm, Seonghwa smiling as he pounds himself into the pretty boys hole. 

“Are you close baby?” He asks, groaning at the feeling around his cock. 

Hongjoong simply whimpers in return. Oh yeah, he can’t speak can he? 

Seonghwa stills his movements as he grabs his wand once more, removing the spell from his counterpart, before continuing his minstrations, a hand snaking itself under the tight top the cheerleader is wearing, pinching and flicking at his nipples. 

“G-gonna cum Seonghwa.” The other moans out, squeaking at the feeling the other is giving him. 

Seonghwa smiles as he quickens his paces, Hongjoongs back arching as he comes undone, painting the inside of his cheer skirt with streams of cum, the feeling of the other clenching around him sending Seonghwa closer to his own orgasm. 

He pulls himself free, agaist his own and the others will, Hongjoong almost falling off of the bench in attempt to reach the others dick in time. 

As Seonghwa fists himself at a quick pace, Hongjoong simply sits on his trembling knees, mouth open and tongue lolling to the side as he awaits. 

Seonghwa cums with a loud groan, strings falling over Hongjoongs face and tongue, Hongjoong trying to catch as much as he can, before wrapping his lips around the tip of the olders cock, milking it the rest of the way out. 

He pulls himself from the other, looking up at him, strings of cum still adorning his absolutely fucked out expression. 

Seonghwa smiles, before running off to grab a towel, grabbing the others chin softly and wiping his face clean before asking him to stand, lifting the skirt to the best of his ability, and cleaning there as well. 

The two students redress themselves in silence, before turning to look at each other, still panting from their escapade. 

“Using the Freezing charm was quite the shock.” Hongjoong laughs, smiling up at the other. 

Seonghwa scratches the back of his head nervously. 

“Thanks, i thought it’d be a fun addition.” He mutters. 

Hongjoong steps closer to the other, placing a soft kiss on his lips, not trying to rile themselves up any more. 

Seonghwa smiles, wrapping an arm around the others waist, “Again, I’m sorry that I can’t come to Hogsmead with you, but maybe tomorrow? After lunch?” He asks. 

Hongjoong nods in agreement, “I’ll meet you outside of the Great Hall.”

Seonghwa nods as well, before taking the others hand and walking out of the locker room, and leading him and the other back to the castle.


End file.
